Trouble in Central 1st Visit II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Having to fight off Mist seems to be common in all the worlds they've been to so far. But when she manages to turn Ed against them, they sturggle to find a way to fix him. Also something happens to Yakumo...who is willing to help her out?


**Part 2**

Suddenly the darkness appeared and Yakumo quickly stood up. When she did, she saw Mist standing there.

"Mist!" Yakumo said anger in her voice.

Mist heard it and started to laugh, "I'm guessing your brother told you what has happened. You should be thanking me; I let your brother go so he could give you the news."

Then everyone else came out and Hotaku said, "What are you doing here Mist?"

"Well I thought you knew. I'm here to get rid of the last things that are in my way." Mist said pointing at them.

Then she summoned a lot of Heartless and the battle started. They were doing pretty good even if Mist kept bringing more and more Heartless. One Heartless even tried to take a heart from Al but it didn't work. Mist saw this and became confused. She snapped her fingers and a Heartless hit Al's head clean off.

"AL!" Ed shouted and they all turned.

Mist started to laugh again and said, "Now I get why the Heartless couldn't take your heart. It's because you don't have a heart. You're just an empty shell with only a soul."

Yakumo walked over and picked up Al's head, "Hey Mist you're wrong."

Mist looked confused and glared at Yakumo," What do you mean?"

Yakumo gave Al his head back and looked at Mist, "He does have a heart Mist even if you can't see it."

Al put his head back on and Mist glared again. She snapped her fingers again and the Heartless attacked again. Everything was going well until a Heartless jumped Hotaku from behind. Hotaku didn't have any time to dodge but Ed pushed him out of the way. The Heartless pushed its claw into Ed's chest and Ed cried out in pain.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed.

"ED!" Yakumo shouted trying to get to him.

The Heartless was absorbed into Ed's chest and he doubled over in pain. Yakumo got to him too late because Ed started to glow black. Yakumo quickly back off and Ed stood up. Ed attacked but everyone got out of the way.

"Well that isn't what I had in mind but I'll take it." Mist said shrugging.

Mist snapped her fingers and Ed attacked again. They dodged and Yakumo got Al out of the way.

"What-What's wrong with him?" Al asked shocked.

"He's been taken over by the Heartless Al but I don't think it's turned him into one yet." Yakumo explained.

"We have to find a way to get that Heartless out of him before it does." Riku said looking at Ed

Dark Ed clapped his hands and everyone jumped slightly. The Alchemy came and they got hit. Mist was laughing again as Ed did more Alchemy. Everyone was lying on the ground slightly wounded by the attacks.

"Alright Edward that's enough. It's time to take Central into the darkness." Mist said walking up to him.

Dark Ed nodded and Mist started to walk away. Ed turned around and started walking away.

Al looked at him and shouted, "Brother! Stop! Please!"

Dark Ed suddenly stopped walking and started to shake.

"A-a-al?" Dark Ed said quietly.

"I knew it. Come on Ed! You have to fight the Heartless inside you! You have to free yourself!" Yakumo shouted after a moment.

Dark Ed held his head trying to get it clear. Then Mist turned around and looked at Ed.

Mist glared and said, "Come on Edward you belong to the darkness."

Dark Ed let go of his head and nodded. Yakumo looked down defeated as Ed walked away with Mist.

Riku got up and asked, "What now?"

"We have to free Ed. That's our first mission." Yakumo said standing up.

Everyone got up and looked towards Central. They went out and saw that so far everything was ok. They needed to find him before it was too later but they also needed a plan. They went down one of the dark alleys but he was nowhere to be found.

Hotaku stopped and Yakumo looked at him, "What's wrong brother?"

"Did you notice that Ed's Alchemy was stronger than before? I know because I saw him use it when I first showed up." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo thought for a moment and Sora said, "It did seem a little stronger than before."

"What are you getting at Brother?"

"I mean something must have boosted the power of his Alchemy which could only be the darkness." Hotaku explained.

Everyone was confused except Yakumo. Yakumo thought about it for a moment longer and then she gasped.

"I GET IT!" Yakumo shouted making her friends jump.

Hotaku smiled slightly and Yakumo explained, "The darkness is a Magical force. Magic is somehow giving Ed's Alchemy a boost. That means it a combo of Magic and Alchemy keeping him under Mist's control."

Riku thought for a moment, "Oh now I get it. Which means if we use Alchemy and Magic together then we should be able to free Ed from the Heartless."

"Right but we have one problem. We don't know any Alchemy." Yakumo explained sadly.

Al stepped up and said, "But I do. I'll help you free my brother."

"Alright. Al you handle the Alchemy and I'll handle the Magic. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo you guys have to find Ed and bring him back here." Hotaku explained.

Everyone agreed and got to work. It took about thirty more minutes to find Ed and Mist. Mist hadn't ordered Ed to attack yet but they knew they didn't have long.

"We have to get his attention." Kairi said.

Sora thought for a moment and smiled, "I think I know how."

Sora stepped up and shouted, "Hey short stuff!"

Dark Ed turned and glared at him.

Sora stuck out his tongue and said, "Come and get me if you can Shorty."

Dark Ed looked mad and chased after them. They ran as fast as they could with Ed right on their heels. They turned down the alley and hid. Dark Ed walked forward but he didn't see anything. Soon he was standing right in the middle of a circle.

"Got you." Hotaku shouted as he jumped out.

Al followed and they both slammed their palms on the circle. The circle started to glow white and Dark Ed looked surprised. Then Dark Ed gripped his head and double over again. The darkness started to react to the light of the transmutation. Dark Ed fell on to his back and then the Heartless came out from his chest. The darkness stopped glowing around Ed as he passed out. The Heartless leapt off Ed and fell into the circle.

It fell down screaming in pain until it finally disappeared. As soon as it was gone Hotaku and Al stopped the transmutation. Al ran over to the unconscious Ed and bent down next to him.

"Brother? Bother?" Al asked shaking him a little.

Yakumo joined Al and asked, "Ed can you hear us?"

Ed groaned slightly and his eye flickered open. They smiled as they saw him wake up.

Ed blinked a few times and asked, "What the heck? What the Heck just happened?"

"You were taken over by a Heartless but you're free now. How do you feel?" Hotaku said walking over.

Ed sat up and shook his head, "I'm alright."

"Brother I'm glad to see you're ok."

Yakumo sighed in relief. Their plan had worked Ed was finally back.

"Well Well." They heard Mist say.

They looked to see Mist standing not too far away. Yakumo stood up to face her and she smiled slightly.

"I didn't think you would be able to find out how to fix Edward but oh well I guess." Mist said still smiling.

"You've lost Mist it's over. Ed is not under your control anymore. And we still have some fight left in us." Hotaku said.

With that everyone got out their weapons and Ed stood up with Al's help. Mist was about to snap her fingers when an explosion went off behind her. They looked to see Colonel Roy Mustang standing there. He had a few other people with him. One of the people had no shirt and looked like he had muscles on top of muscles. The other was a girl with blond hair she had a gun in her hands.

"That's far enough for you." Mustang said.

Mist looked unmoved and asked, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist."

"Flame Alchemist?" Sora asked.

Ed nodded and explained, "Everyone who becomes a State Alchemist gets another name. This name usually goes with whatever type of Alchemy someone uses."

"Flame Alchemist? Does that mean he deals with Fire?" Yakumo asked.

Ed nodded and they heard a snap. Another explosion went off and everyone ducked. The smoke cleared and Mist was gone.

"Geez Mustang could you warn us before you do that?" Ed shouted.

"And now Mist is gone." Yakumo pointed out.

"Don't worry we'll find her." The girl said walking up.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Lt. Hawkeye."

"And I'm Major Armstrong. And worry not we will find this Mist and stop her." Armstrong said.

"We'll help you." Yakumo said.

"And why is that?" said Mustang smugly.

Yakumo looked at Mustang and said, "Because she's my enemy and I need to beat her."

"But you should leave this to the professionals." Mustang said with a shrug.

A vain popped and Yakumo said, "I am a professional. I've been tracking Mist for months now."

"A pretty little girl like you? Yeah right." Mustang said turning away.

Yakumo started to fume and Hotaku had to grab onto her. Yakumo kept struggling to get out of her brother's grip yelling 'Let me at that stupid jerk!'

"Ok sister calm down. They are willing to help us so be nice." Hotaku said smiling slightly.

Yakumo stopped struggling and Hotaku let her go. Mustang called for more troops and they split up into groups. Yakumo went with Hawkeye, Kairi went with Al, Sora went with Ed, Hotaku went with Armstrong, and Riku went with Mustang. They looked all over Central trying to find Mist. Yakumo and Hawkeye soon came to a warehouse.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at what the Colonel said." Hawkeye said looking around.

"Really? Why?" Yakumo asked looking at her.

"He does that to a lot of girls and most of them fall for it. You're one of the first who didn't. You should be proud of the strength you have." Hawkeye said when something caught her eye.

"What is it?" Yakumo asked looking around.

"I thought I saw something." Hawkeye said pointing at a window.

They went inside and looked around. They quickly hid because they didn't see anything in there.

"Strange…..I really thought I saw something." Hawkeye said.

"I know what you mean Hawkeye. I'm starting to sense something but I don't know what it is. Let's have a look around this place but stay hidden." Yakumo explained.

"All due respect I think we should stay together." Hawkeye said taking a quick look around.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Yeah you're right but we have to stay hidden."

Hawkeye nodded and they were off. They did their best to stay hidden but then they heard laughing. Yakumo knew it was Mist and went to find her. Hawkeye followed and then the Heartless appeared. Seconds later Sora and the other showed up and started to fight. Mist showed herself during the fight and Yakumo went off, by herself, after Mist.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my world." Yakumo shouted when Mist stopped running.

"Really? I don't think so." Mist said then the floor started to glow.

Yakumo looked down and saw a transmutation circle on the ground. Yakumo wanted to get out of the circle but she suddenly couldn't move. Then she felt electricity run through her and she screamed. Hotaku heard the scream and tried to get to Yakumo. The Heartless showed up to stop him.

"Get out of my way." Hotaku said slashing them away.

The electricity that went through Yakumo went to her bracelet. It forced Rukia out into the circle. Rukia was lying on the ground unable to move either. Mist laughed as she placed her palms on the circle. More electricity ran through Yakumo and Rukia causing them both to cry out. Sora and the other couldn't do anything to help because of the Heartless in their way. Then something really bad happened.

Rukia suddenly disappeared and Yakumo was in a lot more pain than before. Yakumo's hands started to grow bigger and her finger nails grew into claws. Her feet did the same thing and then fur grew on them. Yakumo screamed again as she felt two fox tails grow as well as fox ears. The last thing to change was her teeth which grew into a sharp point. The circle stopped glowing and all the lights went out in the room.

Yakumo fell to the ground and looked at herself. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her but she couldn't let her brother or friends see her like this. She slowly got up and she found out that she was very sore.

"Yakumo where are you? Yakumo?" she heard her brother call.

It sounded like he was getting closer so Yakumo started to run. She heard footsteps behind her as well as her brother calling out to her. But Yakumo kept running making sure to stay in the shadows. She went outside and found out that night had fallen. Also Mustang's help was there.

"Fire!" Someone yelled as guns went off.

Yakumo barely got out of the way in time but one bullet found its way into her left shoulder.

"Stop! Don't Fire!" Yakumo heard Mustang yelled.

The gun fire stopped and Yakumo looked up. Hotaku was slowly coming near her. Hotaku looked at her and, even thought she was in a dark alley, he could see the blood running down her arm.

"Yakumo take it easy. I want to help." Hotaku said carefully.

Yakumo backed away and suddenly surrounded by light. Hotaku ran forward but got there seconds after the light disappear. He sighed as he saw that Yakumo was gone.

Somewhere else:

Yakumo landed with a thud and landed on her wounded left shoulder. Yakumo growled in pain and looked at the wound. It was bad and she saw the bullet was still in it. Yakumo dug into it with her claws and pulled out the bullet. She was only able to pull out some of it but she didn't care. She put her hand over the wound, got up, and started walking. She had no idea where she was or what she was going to do. She was weak from whatever Mist had done to her and wounded from the bullet.

Things just got worse because it had started to rain. Yakumo sighed and continued walking. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but she suddenly lost her footing. She went rolling down a hill and into a small river. Yakumo quickly come up and went to the shore. She got onto the land and laid on her back.

"What am I going to do? I'm too weak to do anything and I'm so sore. Not to mention I'm somewhere that I've never been before…." Yakumo said to herself.

Yakumo groaned in pain as it started to increase. Yakumo just laid there letting the rain fall on her. Yakumo's eyes started to close from everything that had happened.

"Hey are you ok?" she heard someone call.

Yakumo forced her eyes to stay open as the person came running up to her. She couldn't see the person very well but she did hear the person gasp when it saw her. The person still bent down next to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" the person said.

Yakumo noticed that the person sounded like a girl and Yakumo groaned in pain. Yakumo wanted to ask for help but she passed out before she could. The last thing she remembered feeling was the person taking her arm, putting it over their shoulder, and lifting her up.


End file.
